Obsessions
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Seamus/Dean - Où Seamus a une idée en tête qui concerne également Dean, malheureusement pour lui.


Titre : Obsessions

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Dean/Seamus

Rating : PG pour Boys Kissing

Disclaimers : Ces charmants personnages appartiennent à JKR

Yop ! Après plusieurs années d'absence, me voilà de retour sur ffnet ! Ça fait super bizarre mais bon, je recommence à avoir plusieurs idées de fics alors… :D J'espère que mon style d'écriture c'est amélioré, quand même ! J'abuse toujours des virgules mais bon, héhé…

Allez, faisons revivre le coin Seamus et Dean \o/

**EDIT** : J'ai changé la présentation et j'ai corrigé quelques petites fautes ! :D

x

**OBSESSIONS**

x

-…C'est ridicule ! »

Dean regardait Seamus avec de grands yeux. Son exclamation lui avait échappé sans qu'il le veuille, mais ce que l'irlandais venait de lui proposer dépassait de loin toutes les bizarreries qu'il lui avait fait faire par le passé. C'était plus bizarre encore que lorsqu'il avait voulu l'entraîner dans les quartiers de Rogue pour voir quel genre de sous-vêtement il mettait. Seamus avait toujours eu des idées soudaines, des illuminations saugrenues mais là, le bizarromètre interne de Dean avait atteint son niveau maximum.

-Mais, Dean… ! »

Seamus prit une moue de chien battu, chose qu'il utilisait toujours lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait barrage et qui faisait craquer tout le monde à part MacGonagall.

Tout ça n'était partit que d'un incident. Un incident stupide mais qui avait marqué Dean, et aussi Seamus, apparemment. Le fait est que quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier dans la bibliothèque ; ou plutôt que lui essayait d'étudier alors que Seamus chantonnait dans sa barbe en gribouillant des bonshommes en bâtons sur son parchemin, l'irlandais avait surpris une jeune fille de Poufsouffle en train de les regarder à la table voisine. Elle avait aussitôt baissé la tête, les joues rouges, et Seamus était retourné à ses bonshommes quand il avait de nouveau surpris son regard insistant. N'étant pas connu pour connaître les mots 'honte' ou 'délicatesse', l'irlandais lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait de but en blanc, et après moult rougissements et bégaiements, la Poufsouffle avait juste répondu qu'elle les trouvait très mignons ensemble avant de s'enfuir au pas de course.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, assis sur son lit à essayer de résister aux grands yeux humides que lui faisait son meilleur ami.

-S'il te plait, Deaaaaan…. ! »

-Non, j'ai dit non ! », protesta le brun en évitant son regard. « C'est… c'est malsain ! »

'Malsain' n'était peut-être pas le mot juste, mais comment pouvait-il seulement songer à faire ça… avec son meilleur ami ! C'était comme si… c'était comme s'il lui demandait de faire ça à son propre frère !

-Allez Dean ! C'est pas comme si s'était la première fois ! »

-On était bourrés ce jour-là, et c'est à peine si je m'en souviens ! »

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Dean n'avait que quelques flashs indistincts de ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée aux Trois balais, lorsqu'ils avaient joué à action ou vérité avec les autres Gryffondors de la même année tout en enchaînant boissons sur boissons.

-Mais tu me considères comme ton frère pas vrai ? », reprit l'irlandais en choisissant un nouvel angle d'attaque.

Dean recula légèrement, le visage blême.

-C'est encore pire dis comme ça ! »

Seamus roula des yeux et se laissa tomber au pied de son lit, évitant de justesse d'écraser son bouquin. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de continuer d'un ton plus calme.

-Sérieusement, tu t'es jamais demandé… ce que ça ferais ? »

-Seam'… ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Là, il mentait. Mais il avait un air sincèrement choqué, jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'irlandais puisse lui demander un truc pareil. Oui, l'idée lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit quelque fois, parce qu'il était vrai que des élèves jasaient et qu'il entendait parfois des choses, où qu'il relevait quelques sous-entendus à peine cachés du genre « _C'est vrai qu'ils sont toujours ensembles. Les inséparables Dean et Seamus._ ». Ou alors, il devenait simplement parano.

-Et bien moi, ça veut pas me sortir de la tête. »

C'était mauvais. Dean le connaissait par cœur ; quand il avait une idée en tête, elle l'obsédait totalement, jour et nuit, et il devenait pire que le capitaine de Quidditch de leur maison, Olivier Dubois, qui pourtant niveau obsession battait tous les records.

-Je suis si moche que ça ? »

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris, mais Seamus ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il sautait devant un miroir plaqué au mur pour s'observer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit une moue pensive. Il avait toujours eu un visage expressif et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Dean aimait le dessiner.

-C'est pas ça du tout… »

Seamus le regarda à travers le miroir et sourit.

-T'as pas dit non, je devrais être vexé. »

-Tu n'es pas moche, tu es… » Dean chercha ses mots avec précaution. « …mignon. »

-Mignon ? »

-Mignon. »

L'irlandais réfléchit à nouveau, semblant se demander s'il devait s'en vexer ou non, et finalement choisit de sauter à nouveau sur le lit de Dean, près, très près de lui.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par une cinquantaine de centimètres, Seamus avait pausé ses mains sur la tête du lit contre laquelle il s'était assis et le tenait piégé. La proximité n'avait jamais été un problème entre eux-deux ; après tout, Seamus était quelqu'un d'extrêmement tactile qui ne savait pas ce qu'était un espace vital, et avec sa ribambelle de frères et sœurs, Dean n'en était pas gêné, mais là, dans cette situation, il avait l'impression que c'était… tout simplement trop.

-C'est… ça me paraît… trop bizarre, c'est tout… »

Oh, ciel. Il n'avait pu répondre que dans un murmure et il avait les joues en feu. Elles devaient être plus rouges qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

-C'est juste pour essayer, c'est pas comme si ça signifiait quelque chose… »

Merlin, Seamus parlait à voix basse lui aussi, chose trop rare chez l'irlandais toujours en train d'hurler, plus excité qu'un hamster hyperactif 24 heures sur 24. Dean avait d'ailleurs soupçonné le blond d'être _vraiment _hyperactif lors de sa première année, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu prendre de Ritalin.

-Personne n'en saura rien… »

Il se rapprochait encore, bon sang. Il le repoussait dans ses derniers retranchements… Il n'y avait que Seamus pour faire ça, que lui pour le défaire de cette image de type calme et complètement maître de lui-même. Il le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux bleus et Dean pouvait sentir l'odeur de son gel douche à la pomme.

-…D'accord, mais ne me redemande plus jamais de faire ça… »

Il avait abdiqué. Seamus avait, encore une fois, gagné. C'était injuste. L'irlandais se fendit lentement d'un sourire mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de crier victoire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ses mains tremblèrent, il commençait à paniquer en fait ; il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Evidemment, il avait déjà embrassé quelques filles mais… mais là, c'était Seamus ! Les lèvres de l'irlandais bougèrent légèrement et Dean sursauta avant de s'écarter de quelques centimètres. Seamus avait les paupières déjà fermées mais ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il protestait dans un murmure.

-Dean… ! »

Le brun prit une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Il fallait qu'il imagine que c'était une fille comme les autres, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était l'odeur de Seamus qu'il sentait, pas celle d'un autre.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches, Seamus dût le penser aussi parce qu'il sentit sa langue le caresser avec un peu d'hésitation. C'était étrange… il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de pas correct, mais il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il _embrassait_ vraiment son meilleur ami, que c'était sa langue qui s'était faufilée dans la bouche de l'irlandais et pas l'inverse.

Il avait chaud, et une envie irrépressible de faire basculer Seamus sur son lit. Ses mains se faufilèrent d'elles même derrière la nuque de son meilleur ami alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser encore et encore. Il se fit presque mal sur les canines un peu pointues de Seamus et il sentit l'irlandais gémir faiblement en s'accrochant à son cou.

A bout de souffle, Dean mit fin au baiser et s'éloigna de lui pour le dévisager. Les joues de Seamus étaient rouges, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés et ses lèvres brillantes. Il le regardait avec d'aussi grands yeux que lui, et son cœur devait battre dans un rythme aussi effréné que le sien.

-Tu…Tu es… satisfait ? », balbutia finalement Dean, incertain.

Seamus le dévisagea deux secondes, l'air totalement perdu avant de répondre.

-Dean… j'ai… j'ai une autre idée en tête… »

Merlin, non ! Ce… _baiser _l'avait déjà assez troublé, il ne pouvait pas…

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement et d'un même mouvement, ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers un Harry un peu surpris d'être observé de la sorte alors qu'il rentrait simplement pour se coucher.

-Hum… Il y a un problème les gars ? »

-Non non !!! », répondirent t-ils précipitamment d'une même voix.

Harry hésita avant de se diriger prudemment vers son lit, et les deux garçons ne le lâchèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à fermer les rideaux, plus qu'inquiet sur la santé mentale de ses camarades de chambre.

Seamus poussa un léger soupir et se tourna vers Dean avec un sourire maladroit.

-On devrait… »

Il ne sût pas comment finir sa phrase. Dean se racla la gorge et continua à sa place.

-On devrait oublier. Je pense. »

-…Moins compliqué comme ça, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesça, et l'irlandais se mit à rire.

-On oublie, donc. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, mêlé à un peu de gêne. Seamus se leva, fit mine de se diriger vers son lit mais revînt sur ses pas pour l'embrasser de façon furtive, et Dean l'attrapa par le bras pour reprendre son baiser.

-On y pense plus… », réussit-il à murmurer.

Seamus voulût répondre par un « hm » d'approbation mais le bruit qu'il fit ressemblait plus à un autre gémissement. Un toussotement gêné les ramena brusquement sur terre, et ils se souvinrent aussitôt de la présence d'Harry dans la pièce, caché derrière les rideaux de son lit. Dean lâcha le bras de l'irlandais qui le regarda d'un air à nouveau perdu avant de rire doucement.

-Bonne nuit Dean… »

Il s'éloigna à nouveau vers son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures avant de lui tourner le dos, roulé en boule. Dean l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, mais garda les yeux grands ouverts, le goût de Seamus dans la bouche et son odeur de pomme dans le nez.

Il s'empourpra et se tourna lui aussi sur le côté, troublé.

Merlin, il l'avait su pourtant, que c'était une mauvaise idée.

.

**END**


End file.
